Urban Brawl TCG
Basics Made after the rights to create a trading card game based of the popular Ishvalian sport was purchased by the Drugen Chartered Company ''Arcane Entertainment. ''This quickly became the most popular TCG in all of the Interstellar Nations. Three new sets are made a year, one including the newest brawlers, one including updated version of veteran Brawlers, and a third that has historic Brawlers, that played before the creation of the card game. Rules Each of the two players has a team of 6 brawlers, you can not have two copies of the same brawler on the same team, but your opponent can use brawlers that you are using. Each Brawler is put into a position, there are three positions total and there are two brawlers in each. The positions are Up Front, In Cover and In Reserve, in that order Each Player also starts with a Rallying Cry card in play, each player puts these cards face down, along with the brawlers, and flips them over at the start of the match. Each player has a deck of 50 or more cards, and starts with six in there opening hand. Each deck can hold no more then three of the same card, Each player draws one card a turn, with the exception of the player that goes first, who does not draw on the first turn. The goal of the game is to knock out all of your opponents Brawlers, each Brawler has a Health Stat, Attack Stat, Defense Stat and abilities. You can activate up to three brawlers a turn and a brawler can only be activated once each turn. ( with the exception of first turn, during which only one brawler can be activated per player. When activating a Brawler you can use any ability they have on there card, or any ability granted to them by another card. Offensive abilities tend to have ranges, or can only be used on an opponent in a particular spot, for example " Tossed Grenade" will only hit Brawlers In Cover and "Raging attack, will only work on a Brawler one position away. When a Brawler is Knocked Out, they are flipped over, and have are no longer in the fight. Normally a Brawler can not move from there starting spot but some Brawlers have abilities to move to open spots, and some cards grant them to brawlers ( for example, Rentre the feral Scout has an ability to advance to UP Front and then attack with a weapon with a range on 1, while the card RUN WAY lets a Brawler move back to any position.) When a position has no brawlers in it, it is eliminated, and the row behind it counts as both that position and there original position, with the exception of when a back row is removed, in which case the row in front of it counts as both positions. Cards in your deck are divided into Tactical, Equipment and terrain. You can play terrain and equipment cards only during your turn, and not in response to another card, tactical cards can be played at any time Tactical Cards allow brawlers to do special actions, or increase the effectiveness of abilities it already has. ( The previously mention card RUN AWAY is and example of a special action while "Like a cornered animal" gives target wounded brawler +2 attack during there next activation this turn, usable only during your turn.) Equipment cards grant semi-permanent abilities and upgrades to a brawler, some of which come into play with counters on them, and are removed when they run out. For example " Grenade Package" lets a brawler make up to three attacks with the item, while scope increases the range of any weapon from 2 or greater, to all. some abilities destroy equipment cards ( Note all Brawls have starting equipment on there card, this can never be destroyed) The last type of card is terrain, this is played on the spot a brawler is in, and modifies any brawler in that spot. If the Brawler is knocked out, the terrain remains, but if both Brawlers that are in that position are removed, the terrain is destroyed, additionally if any new terrain is played on that spot, the old terrain card is discarded. When Making an attack action, you take the Brawlers attack stat, add and subtract all modifiers.You deal that much damage, minus the defense of the target, minimum of 1 You can activate up to three Brawlers a turn, which includes you opponents turn, but most abilities require it to be a specific players turn, some Tactical cards due different things depending on whose turn it is ( From behind cover grants a Brawler IN Cover +2 attack during your turn, but +1 defense to anyone during your opponents turn. If it is your opponents turn all of your activations must come in response to an activation, or at the end of there turn. You may only have one response activation per original activation. Te two actions do not necessarily have to be related, but some abilities can only be used when an opponent does certain attacks. ( For example, if you have a brawler that can be activated to look at a random card form your opponents hand, you can do this in response to your opponent activation a brawler to attack or wait till the end of the turn to activate this ability, this changes in relevance depending on the ability tactical cards resolve in "Stack order" with any cards played in response to the original happening first, if there effects make a formerly played card invalid, then its invalid Because some of your cards are going to be based around your brawlers and depending on the situation you are in particular cards may not have much use, you start the game with a rallying cry, you can use its ability at any time by discarding two cards from your hand, but one you activate it, you can not activate it again until the beginning of your next turn. ( example include " By my honor" which switches the target of an attack to another viable target of the ability and " We shall persevere" which lets you put a card of your choice from your discard pile on top of your deck. If you run out of cards in your deck, you do not draw any new cards, but nothing else changes Card Examples Rentre, the feral scout Health 27, Attack 6, Defense 0 Basic Equipment Combat knife range 1, +2 attack, activate only during your turn abilities Surveillance- look at the top card of you opponents deck, you may put this card at the bottom of your opponents deck. Advancing Charge- move this Brawler to an open spot UP FRONT, if you do this brawler makes two attacks with its basic weapon, or one attack with any other viable weapon activate only during your turn Madam Tress, Destruction incarnate Health 16, Attack 3, Defense 3 Basic equipment Battered Uzi +2 attack, range 2, active only during your turn. BOOM! Madam Tress comes into play with three explosive counters. During your turn you may activate this ability by removing a counter. destroy target terrain card an opponent controls UP FRONT or IN COVER, any brawler in the same spot as the terrain takes 5 damage and there defense in negated. Let me make another. When activating this ability, discard a card from your hand, put a explosive counter on this card. Fire in the Hole! During your turn, remove an explosive counter from this card to deal 8 Damage to target Brawler IN COVER, there defense is negated. Iron John Health 26, Attack 4, Defense 6 Basic Equipment twin shields+1 attack, activate on your turn only, grants a passive bonus of +2 defense verses range 1 weapons. I shall defend you!- activate when one of your brawlers takes damage, divide the amount of damage between that Brawler and Iron john as evenly as possible, in the event that there is an odd point of damage, your opponent decides which Brawler takes that point Maneuver! you may move this brawler to any open spot. Equipment examples Javelin Activate during your turn, equipped Brawler can make a range 1 attack at +2 or a +3 attack against a Brawler IN COVER, if the later, discard Javelin War Pike Activate during your turn, Equipped Brawler makes a range 1 attack at +2 Activate during your opponents turn when equipped Brawler is target with a Range 1 attack, make and attack against attacking Brawler at +3, This Brawlers damage occurs first and if this Knocks Out that Brawler, equipped brawler takes no damage Double barreled shot Gun Comes into play with 2 ammo counters Remove an ammo counter from this card, equipped Brawler makes a Range 2 attack at +3 ,use this ability during your turn Remove 2 ammo counters from this card, equipped Brawler makes an attack targeting an UP FRONT Brawler at +6, can only be used during your turn and only when Brawler is UP FRONT or IN COVER Scavengers kit Equipped brawler gain the following ability active this Brawler, draw a card, then discard a card. This ability can not be used if Brawler is UP FRONT Anti-bullet buckler equipped Brawler has +1 defense, no activation needed. Sniper Rifle During your turn equipped Brawler can make a +1 attack verses anyone and ignores terrain bonuses that increase you opponents defense During your opponents turn, equipped Brawler can make a +5 attack verses and Brawler that moves from its position, this happens before the targeted Brawler gains any addition benefit from the movement and ignores all terrain bonuses that would increase defense Terrain card examples Sand Bags +2 defense verse any attack with range 2 or greater. Chest High Wall + 3 defense verse any attack with range 2 or greater, but if a Brawler in this spot attacks, this bonus is negated until the start of your next turn. Stationary Gatling Gun Comes into play with 3 ammo counters During your turn, Remove an ammo counter, Brawler in this spot can make a +4 attack verse a Brawler UP FRONT, if you due, attacking Brawler has -2 defense until the start of your next turn. (min 0) Remove an ammo counter, Brawler in this spot can make a +5 attack verse a Brawler moving from IN COVER, they gain no bonus to there defense from terrain cards, Attacking Brawler takes -2 to defense until the start of your next turn ( min 0). This damage is done before any benefit occurs from moving. Bombed out house Can only be placed on a spot IN RESERVE, gain +2 defense and can be activated to look at the top three cards of your deck, you may reveal an equipment card and put it into you hand and then put the rest of the cards on the bottom of your deck in any order. Category:Miscellaneous